Broken Hearts & Where Feelings Lie
by Netsui-sama
Summary: A large bundle of friends, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Kairi, Sora, Vanitas, Riku, Raven Branwen, Yang Xaio Long, Blake Belladona, and Sun Wukong, overtime, develop 3 love triangles. How will each friend react towards each others pasts and confessions? Will feelings always stay the same? Will the hearts broken find new a path for love or will they be depressed and alone for eternity?
1. The White Rose

_**AN- This crossover really interested me and I wanted to do a fanfic of this for a while. It takes place in the RWBY universe. I would have to say it takes place after volume 2 because Raven is there. Also, don't forget to check out my other fanfic(s). Anyway, review, fave, follow, and Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. I only own this fanfic.**_

_**Warning: Suggestive Scenes. Be Warned. Rated M for a reason.**_

_**l-l**_

_**Ch. 1: **__The White Rose_

_Ruby and Weiss had been dating for quite a while now and they've had their hardships, like any couple. Despite them all, they've gotten past them, moved on, and forgave. They have now arrived at the point in their relationship where they are more intimate and are fine with telling others about themselves. They were especially excited to tell all their friends. Ruby and Weiss actually have quite a bit of friends, despite what you would think since Ruby was so enrergetic and Weiss had a bit of a "Temper". Yang, Ruby's older sister already was onto them for a while now and Weiss was sure she knew._

_They now had to admit it, not just to the meddling blond, but Blake, Kairi, Sora, Vanitas, Raven, Riku, and Sun too._

_The two lovers invited everyone to their usual spot in the RWBY Dorm to give the news. Everyone arrived, Vantitas being last because he is lazy as hell. Weiss decided it would probably be easier to show them then just tell them, but of course, Ruby didn't need to know that. Despite their long relationship, they had yet to even kiss, and Weiss thought this was a good chance. "Come on, what did you call us for," Vanitas asked, impatient as always._

_Ruby looked to Weiss expecting her to say it, still unknowing of the planned kiss. "Well, we thought it would be easier to just show you guys," Weiss said, confusing Ruby as she moved towards the red haired girl._

"_What do you-"Ruby was silenced as Weiss unexpectedly pressed her lips to her own, sending a warm shiver spreading through both of their bodies. "Wei-," Ruby realized her mistake as Weiss shot her tongue straight into her mouth wrestling with her own tongue, causing the smaller girl to moan, completely forgetting about their friends and their eye-popping faces staring at them in shock while Yang was yelling she knew it with a smile on her face._

_They continued, not wanting the moment to ever end, until neither of them could breathe any longer. They separated, nothing but a string of saliva connecting their lips as they breathed heavily, both with a big smile on their face. "Uuuuuuhhhhh~," everyone, except Yang, says, at a lost for words, completely unprepared for something like this, especially coming from Ruby and Weiss._

_Yang thought this was her chance. "So, Ruby, how does the Ice queens' own personal, life sized, pink cave smell when it's moist," she said seductively._

"_Yaaaannnnngggg." Ruby whines, not wanting to be teased._

_Ruby felt an intense heat next to her and looked towards it. Weiss was almost literally on fire. A blank in her eyes, and a 'How should I dispose of the body?' plan going on in her head as she stared at Yang._

"_Heeeyyy, that's my thing and you can't have it. Hmmph," Yang says teasingly._

_**An-**__**Sex Scene Alert!**_

_Weiss starts to move in for the kill but before she can, Ruby suddenly whispers in her ear, "Let this one go. When they leave, I'll treat you to a delicious dessert we can both enjoy," causing the white haired girl to stop, trying to figure out what her girlfriend meant by that. "Unnggghhh," Ruby moans in her ear._

_Realizing exactly what she meant, Weiss instantly tries to get everyone to leave as fast as possible, eager to finally do "That" with Ruby. "Okay, shows over. You can leave. Get out. Nothing more to see here folks. Faster. Faster. Faster," Weiss says quickly, pushing everyone to get out. "Bye. Glad you came guys. Seeee~ yoouu~ neexxt~ tiiii-. Okay, their gone," She says, running to Ruby, pushing her to the bed and crawling on top of her._

_Their lips connect into a passionate kiss. Weiss pushes on Ruby's lips with her tongue, asking for entrance. Ruby opens and their tongues meet again, wrestling for dominance. Weiss parts the kiss early, getting a whine from the red haired girl, which was quickly silenced as Weiss starts to kiss and lick on Ruby's neck, marking her as her own._

"_Ungh, Wiess, cloths." She got the message through Ruby's moans. After reconnecting lips, Weiss starts to remove Ruby's cloths until she's wearing nothing but her black and red bra and panties, then Ruby does the same to Weiss. Weiss then takes off the smaller girl's bra exposing her chest and pushes her back to the bed, regaining dominance, lips and tongues still unparted. _

_Parting the kiss, Weiss moves lower to suckle on Ruby's breast, "UNNGGH! Weiss!" Ruby yells, moaning from the pleasure._

_**l-l**_

"_Hey. Sorry. I left my phone in here I thin-"_

"_UNNGGH! Weiss!"_

"_Uhhh, heh heh, ummm," Kairi says in the open doorway, speechless._

"_SHIT," the caught lover girls say in unison, trying to cover themselves up with anything they can._

"_I'll just come get it tomorrow I think," Kairi says, closing the door._

_**An- Ending of sex scene**_

_The two girls ponder about what to do next and just decide to go to bed and worry about it later, seeing as the moment is ruined. __**An-Sorry. Forgot to say. It is night time.**__ They get dressed and cuddle on the bed, starting to drift to sleep._

"_I love You, Ruby."_

"_I Love You too, Weiss."_

_They drift to sleep_

_**l-l Meanwhile, outside the door-**_

'_What the hell was that,' Kairi thought to herself, sitting against her own door. "Why would they do that? Well, I guess they are a couple. But why would __**Ruby**__ do that? …Why did I… specify… __**Ruby**__? ...well, we've known each other a long time but… __**Ru-by. Ruby… Ruby… **__It's not that I like __**Ruby**__ or anyth-… well, I do like __**Ruby**__… but as a friend, that's it… right? I…I…" She ponders for a while, not knowing what to do, think, or say. She then decides to just go to bed._

…

…

…

…

…

"_**I love you."**_

_**l-l**_

_**An- All the way on the first chapter?! Hell no! You got to read the coming chapters to get that. I do promise there will be many to come.**_

_**Now, I am 14 so I'm using what I've learned from others work and putting those techniques into my own work. This fic has many of my firsts in it. My first time writing a romance story. My first time writing Lemon. My first time writing about someone having feelings for another without knowing it before. Please tell me what you think.**_

_**I kind of felt weird when I was writing the smut lemon scene. Does that always happen? It's a way different feeling then when you read lemon other people wrote.**_

_**I'm still getting used to how works, which is irritating. I apologize if the stories setup looks weird.**_

_**I will be making a third story before the 2**__**nd**__** ch of this tomorrow so look forward to that, read my other fics, review, follow, fave, ect. Are always appreciated.**_

_**Sorry for the long AN,**_

_**Netsui-sama out.**_


	2. Begins with Video Games

_**AN- First, I would like to thank Oraandlink for the review and follow of this story. I had things to do and I am actually sick right now as I am writing this. However, He/She (I'm assuming "He" cuz of his profile) has inspired me to continue with this chapter. Ch. 2 everybody! I hope everyone Enjoys!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Ch. 2 **__Begins with Video Games_

Ruby and Weiss had called them and everyone else to tell them something very important. Sora and Vanitas had some time in their schedules so they decided to go. Sora and Vanitas were almost completely identical except Sora has blue eyes and brown hair and Vanitas has yellow eyes and jet black hair. When they to the two girls dorm they were quite surprised. Weiss kissed Ruby. Then, after Ruby whispered something to Weiss, the ice queen kicked everyone out. "Vanitas, did you know?"

Vanitas thought that was a stupid question, "How the heck could I have known, Sora? What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know. It was a reflex question at a time like this." They continued to walk down the hall until they reached the Key blade mastering section of the school dorms. At beacon academy, there are two sections to the school. One section is for students that want to become huntresses or hunters. That is the section that Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Sun, Raven and Blake attended school. The other section is for students that want to become Key blade masters. That is where Sora, Kairi, Riku and Vanitas attended school. Each section has their own dorms. Sora and Vanitas shared a dorm together across from Riku and Kairi's dorm. "Do you want to play video games or just go to bed?" Sora asked, not feeling tired yet.

"I guess we can play for a little while." Vanitas replied, laughing. Sora never understood what was so funny about the things he said but after several times of asking, Vanitas still wouldn't tell him. In truth, Sora liked Vanitas a lot. He wanted to be more than just friends with the other boy. When he first started feeling this way about Vanitas, he didn't really understand it at all. After a while, Sora discovered what he was feeling and knew he couldn't tell his raven haired friend that he had a crush on him. Sora had never thought that he liked guys and was sure Vanitas didn't.

The two boys sat, playing video games. All kinds of games went in and out of their game consoles. They lost track of time and it was suddenly 2:00 in the morning. Vanitas looked over at Sora, seeing that the boy was half asleep. He smiled and decided to play until Sora completely clocked out. _**AN- They are really close to each other while playing.**_

-_**30 minutes later-**_

While Vanitas was distracted by the game, Sora suddenly rested his head on his shoulder. "Vani-" Vanitas jumped at the sudden touch, heat rushing to his face as he realized what touched him. "Vani." Sora continuously moaned that same cute name. Vanitas had no idea what to do. He sat, frozen, with his arms in the air. "Vani." Sora slithered his arms around Vani's body, squeezing him tightly. Sora then pushed him to the floor softly and pulled himself closer to Vani's body, entangling his legs with the frozen boy's own. Vanitas finally got a good look at Sora.

'He's asleep?!' Vanitas thought to himself wondering how Sora could be doing this without being awake. Or maybe he was wondering if Sora would do this if he was awake, hoping he would. Vanitas had actually been feeling weird things when he was around the brunette. He started to laugh as he saw Sora's cute begging face when he asked for things such as playing video games with him. However, he didn't ever think that Sora thought the same way about him or guys for that matter. He decided just having Sora around would be good enough. Now, suddenly, this happens! "Sora?" Vanitas whispers.

"Heeeyyy. Don't interrupt my dream of Vanniii-"Sora whines in his sleep.

'He's dreaming this too?!' Vanitas thought, amazed that Sora thinks about him this way. Vanitas suddenly shifts his position and Sora slowly awakens. "Um, hey." Sora's eyes practically pop out of place when he realizes what he is doing. Tears start to drop from his eyes as he gets up and runs for the door. "Sora, wait!" The door slams and Sora continues to run. Vanitas gets up and starts to run after him."Sora!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-10 minutes later, in Beacon Academy's courtyard-**_

'What have I done? He will never forgive me. I don't deserve his forgiveness. I did something terrible to him. I have no chance now. Why did the sleeping me have to go and do something like that?' Sora knelt in the middle of the courtyard, crying and mourning over what he thinks he did wrong.

"I have to find him! Soraaa!" Vanitas has been looking for Sora for 15 minutes now and there is still no sign of him. He runs pass the courtyard, seeing Sora out of the corner of his eye. "Sora?" He stops to see the boy kneeling in the grass, tears dropping from his eyes. He walks up behind the crying boy and puts his arms around his body. Sora jumps, not expecting someone to touch him. He struggles to get out but the embrace gets tighter. He turns to see Vanitas behind him with his head laying on his back. "Please. Stop crying." Sora is stunned as Vanitas starts to cry as well. "I hate it when you cry! I hate it! Just stop! If it takes me doing something like this to keep you from crying… Then I will do this anywhere, anytime, forever… especially if I'm the one causing you to cry!"

Sora is frozen to hear what Vanitas is saying. "Vanita-?"

"Vani! Call me Vani…it's kinda cute."

"Vani..?"

"I love you, Sora! I have loved you for a while now! I love you! I love y-! I love-! I-"Vanitas suddenly collapses.

"Vani!" Sora screams, worried. He then notices that the raven haired boy is snoring loudly. "He must have been really tired." Sora says, relieved, as he picks up Vanitas to bring him to the dorm room.

_**-Later, in the dorm room-**_

Sora lays Vanitas on his bed. As he starts to walk to his own bed, he feels Vanitas grab his hand. "Sora…" Vanitas moans in his sleep as he pulls Sora down to his bed. Vanitas wraps his arms around Sora's body in a warm embrace and entangles their legs. Sora accepts the new sleeping arrangement and drifts to sleep.

"…mine."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**AN- I'm going to introduce the pairings first. The pairings are all made in the same night. **_

_**I hope You Enjoyed this chapter. I might have to change this chapter slightly, depending on how the future chapters turn out.**_

_**Reviews, faves, follows, etc. are always appreciated.**_

_**Netsui-sama out.**_


	3. Eclipse

_**AN- This is the 3**__**rd**__** chapter everybody! Please Enjoy! **_

_**Also, I am releasing a wave of updates to most of my stories and a new storie as well. Don't forget to read those too.**_

_**WARNING: Sexual Scenes Inevitable. When you write Yang, you can't avoid it.**_

_**Ps. I love the title. If there isn't already one, this could be a great name for this pairing.**_

* * *

_**Ch.3: **__Eclipse_

"See? This is what I was telling you about, Raven. I knew it! My sister and the Ice Queen." Yang and Raven shared a dorm. They were on their way there after going to Ruby and Weiss' dorm. The two of them had a "Close" relationship. "Anyway, what do you want to do when we get back?"

"I believe you know exactly what I want to do. Probably in more detail then even I know." The blonde smiled deviously, preparing herself for what she was going to do. They arrived at their door and walked inside.

_**-Sex Scene Start!-**_

The instant the door closed behind them Yang started to take off their clothes, starting with Raven. Yang was a natural giver. She always started with the other person first. Raven's clothes were off before she could comprehend what happened to them. The blonde then pushed her down to the bed, climbed on top of her, and connected their lips. Yang pushed her tongue on Raven's lips, asking for entrance. Her lips parted, inviting Yang in. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. Yang parted, instantly move down Raven's body to her breasts, suckling them while still slowly moving downward. She went lower and lower until, finally, she reached Raven's vagina. Yang stuck her tongue out and licked everywhere, concentrated on just the clitoris every once in a while.

"Yang! Ungh!" Raven moaned as she always does when Yang works her like this. Yang suddenly slips two fingers into Raven, earning a louder moan from the brunette. She continues to pump her fingers in Raven, at some point adding a third and fourth finger inside her, causing Raven to become silent, out of breathe, unable to even moan from all the pleasure she is receiving. Raven, already past her breaking point, cums all over Yang's fingers as she pulls out. Raven lays there a while, breathing hard, and spasming from her earlier orgasm.

Yang was getting ready for Raven to do her next, but Raven stops her, having an even better thing in store for Yang.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

Yang wakes up, feeling a vibration in her shorts. It was a vibrator that was all the way inside of her. She goes to pull it out then something grabs her arm. Raven was lying next to her, smiling as she said, "You have to bare it all day, including in public. I get to have the controller." Yang always loved these games. As a matter of fact, she did this to Raven about a week ago.

* * *

**-2 hours later, during class-**

Yang has bared with the vibrator for 2 hours, however, she seems to be getting restless now. Raven could see Yang bouncing her leg uncontrollably, and tapping her pencil. She could tell that Yang was starting to get close.

In their next class, another hour and a half later, Raven hears Yang's first moan. Everyone stares at her for a little bit. "Um, sorry about that. Please continue Pro. Port." Raven suddenly turns up the speed from ¼ to about ¾ the max. Yang lays her head on the desk, attempting to avoid other people's eyes. However, another moan still escapes her. "Sorry. Sorry. Um. M-m-may I pl-please be ex-excused professor P-port?"

"Certainly."

Yang runs off, out of the classroom. Raven had to see this. "Sir, may I please go to the bathroom?"

"Certainly."

"Can I go too sir?"

"Of course not, Juan. Sit down."

Raven exits the classroom as well, running off, following the droplets of cum on the ground. She finds herself in front of her dorm room door. She enters the room, finding Yang on the bed, pleasuring herself. She smiles and runs off to the closet, returning with a strapon around her waist.

Raven walks over to Yang and inserts the strapon into her vagina, earning a cry of pleasure from the blonde. Once she slips all the way inside, she comes out and then back in, repeatedly thrusting inside of Yang. Each thrust causes the blonde to spasm. As she comes closer and closer, she finally cums on Raven's artificial fuckstick.

Even after Raven cleans up and gets dressed, Yang continues to spasm, cum, and have continuous orgasm after orgasm. "I love you. Especially, the amount of pleasure you can take."

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i love y-y-y-you t-t-t-too." Yang says between spasms.

**-Sex Scene End-**

* * *

_**AN- "Well…that was a thing." **_

_**Please tell me what you think.**_

_**Faves, follows, reviews, etc is always appreciated.**_

_**Netsu-sama out.**_


End file.
